To Former Glory
by Marsile
Summary: A young boy was taken down to Rapture after being betrayed by his father and has taken up trying to bring Rapture to former glory
1. Chapter 1

To Former Glory

When Marsile Ebanestre saw a hulking suit of metal during his routine nightly stroll, the last thing he expected was to be attacked by thing. The giant porthole in the middle of its helmet turned an orange-like corner before it rushed me and struck me fast with its metal hand. His mind soon became acquainted with the inky blackness of unconsciousness before even that faded away. It was thanks to only the constant drips of water repeatedly buffeting his face with water did he awake.

Almost immediately Marsile jumped up and span around. Upon seeing only a small letter next to some type of singing machine labeled "The Gatherer's Garden" he decided to read it.

_Hello young (or even old) person I am completely ashamed to say that by the time you read this message I will most likely be deceased. It is with a whole heart of shame that I write this. Person, know that my name is Andrew Ryan and my lovely Rapture has fallen before my very eyes. People killed or insane, buildings degraded, it's a mess. As I write the man destined to kill me is approaching but I feel no fear. I knew since his… birth that he was made and I can only say I deserve what will happen. However, person, I ask of you to only help my city reform itself. Beside you is what I named the Gatherer's Garden and the vial you see in the slot is full of liquid memory. Within that memory is the genius composed of myself as well as all of the people who helped build my city. Please rebuild my city… rebuild Rapture._

Marsile cocked his to the side in confusion. Liquid memories? How was that even possible? Even if he did drink it and he worked it's not like he could just abandon his own life at rebuild an apparently deranged city. Before coming to a decision on what to do Marsile decided to just leave the room so he could think properly.

The only problem was… as soon as he walked out he saw the same type of behemoth that knocked him out. The thing turned its head towards him slightly before petting the head of a little girl. Marsile stepped a little closer to observe the spectacle. The little girl was hold an odd contraption that looked like a mix between a gun and a large syringe. Inside the area that held liquid, a red liquid filled it up halfway.

The behemoth's porthole a warning yellow and shifted his posture a little. Marsile held his hands up and slowly approached the two. The porthole stayed yellow but the thing relaxed just a bit.

"What are you?"

"Grooaaaaaaawwww."

"Huh?"

The thing shifted its head back into the room Marsile came out of.

"I'll find the answer In there?"

Behemoth nodded before readjusting the little girl in his lap. Marsile before going back in the little room and looked at the odd vial. He gulped once and considered beating his curiosity twice before he just popped the top off and drank the surprisingly sweet liquid. Almost immediately a sharp pain flashed in his head before he was rendered unconscious again.

This time when he woke up the behem… the Big Daddy had him propped up against the wall next to the little girl he guarded.

"**Are you alright, boy**?"

"Fine thanks."

"**Hmph I can't see why the Omega deems **_**you**_** worthy**."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Here the Big Daddy walked into Marsile's face and said," **Quite frankly you may be useful intelligence wise but otherwise you look useless**."

"I assure you Gamma I am completely competent."

" **Oh yeah**?** Prove it hotshot**.** Turn this whole sector good and I**'**ll vouch to not kill you during the Bid Daddy bi**-**annual meeting**."

Marsile simply smiled before his mind went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

To Former Glory

To Marsile who had the genius of Andrew Ryan and the theoretical skill of all his important personnel, it was but a simple matter to disassemble several turrets and bots to make a giant "sweeper" bot. It cleared most rubble and took it to a converted diner. There Marsile had created a pot filled with a menial plasmid that could melt things into a type of fast drying goo. Then from there another bot, "applier" would run and apply the goo to all uneven structures.

Of course such a feat would've normally acquired the attention of "splicers" but as this particular section was the Big Daddy rest station and several types of Big Daddies could be found in one spot this time of the year; it's not surprise that they rather stay away. By the time this "Big Daddy bi-annual meeting" picked up Marsile made that small little section look remarkably better aesthetic wise. The appliances necessary to do anything besides be bored were beyond fried and would need some more time. Thankfully for Marsile, it was just enough to please Gamma. Apparently he actually didn't care about Marsile, he just wanted the place to look nice for his surrogate daughter.

"**Very well, boy, very well. I think you should know that because of the other Big Daddies are gonna want your help too. We love our little girls and it hurts us literally for them to see the world as glamorous when it really isn't.**"

" No worries Gamma a couple bots here, a couple bots there, a couple splicer abductions and subsequent ADAM removal all around and it'll be good."

"**Heh. If you think so boy, but also know that the other Big Daddies are gonna want a little… umph to help them while you prepare to rebuild this place**."

" With a little help it can be arranged… where are the plasmid creation and testing facilities again? Some of the memories are a little fuzzy. "

Gamma didn't feel like talking anymore at this point and just pointing in the direction. Marsile nodded and set out the facility but not before catching his appearance in a puddle of water. His hair, which used to be black, was now a very deep shade of purple and his eyes glowed with just a faint yellow light. The teenager simply sighed before commencing his trek.

Once Marsile reached his destination he immediately walked to the back of the room. Looking into a small cabinet inside another cabinet he retrieved a small vial of green liquid. Calmly pulling out a syringe the teenager jabbed it into the cap. Slowly extracting the plasmid, Marsile braced himself and stabbed the syringe in his vein and pushed.

The effects were immediate and the purple-haired teen stumbled a little before regaining his equilibrium. Then Marsile focused on the energy within him before letting it loose. The result quickly formed into three perfect clones of Marsile himself.

"Alright, me, you Marsile 2 work on Big Daddy plasmids, Marsile 3 make more sweeper and applier bots, and finally Marsile 4 work on some other Big Daddy stuff alright?"

"Yes, sir!"

The original Marsile watched his clones walk out of the bloody laboratory before searching for some EVE. It didn't take long to find some. There were two syringes tucked neatly behind a freezer. Marsile once again used up all of his EVE making six more clones before assigning them there duties.

"Marsiles 5 and 6 to Marsile 2, Marsiles 7 and 8 to Marsile 3 and make some more pots, alright lastly Marsiles 9 and 10 help out Marsile 4."

"Yes, sir!"

Marsile watched his clones once again walk to their place before going back to Gamma's room. There he found Gamma's porthole dimly lit with his daughter tucked safely in bed. Marsile crashed against the floor almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

To Former Glory

Marsile stared proudly at Gamma. He willingly volunteered himself to test his new Big Daddy armor. The process to remove the grafted diver suit was undoubtedly excruciating. Now thought Gamma was now Hashmal of the new Esper series (this series will be based of Final Fantasy 12 espers and please know that I'm bad at explaining this so I'll put in a link to a website that shows the body of the new line). Hashmal was equipped with some serious earth plasmids. Giving him the ability to unleash devastating earth attacks and, if his daughter is in serious trouble, and ultimate plasmid attack named Gaia's Wrath.

"_ I think this will do perfectly for us, but what will you do for the others that can't be in the top thirteen_?"

"Hm? Oh! With the way imam have this set up is that the thirteen will be like military leaders as I intend to break Rapture into thirteen parts. All weaker Big Daddies under you will have lesser versions of yourself."

Hashmal simply nodded before looking at his daughter. Little Alice was looking at her daddy with awe and squealed for the first time. Hashmal chuckled before leaning down and allowing his little girl on his shoulder. Hashmal looked at Marsile and made the "follow me" sign with his head.

Now Marsile sighed and followed the Esper to the meeting chamber. Almost immediately signs of speech quieted at the sight of Hashmal.

"_My Brethren I appeal to you all please bring forth who you all believe are the top twelve most experienced of us_." The Big Daddies who survived the longest stepped forward. "_Now my brothers I know I need not ask this but Marsile here will not do what he has done to me without permission; do you all want to be upgraded to better protect your daughter_?"

"**Of course!**"

"_Follow me then you twelve you're in for a world of pain_."

"Alright all you others, I assume you want to upgrade too?" Nods. "Very well then follow my clones here."

Later that day Marsile stood in front of the entire Esper series. The thirteen espers themselves stood in front of various other types of creatures under their jurisdiction. Marsile then began assigning areas.

"Belias you have area one, Mateus you have area two, Famfrit you have area three, Hashmal you're here in area four, Adrammelech you have area five, Zalera you have area six, Zeromus you have area seven, Exodus you have area eight, Ultima you have area nine, Cuchulainn you have area ten, Zodiark you have area eleven, Shemhazai you have area twelve, and Chaos you have area thirteen. I've taken the liberty of giving all of you former Big Daddies a small connection plasmid that will send out a small signal in the case of emergency."

Marsile sighed before watching the Guardians shamble out. He drearily assigned them sweepers and appliers before crashing. Hashmal chuckled and placed Marsile on his other shoulder before walking back to their room.

Yes this chapter is short even by my standards but I'm sleepy. Also please note that while the forms they take aren't human you can morph them human like in your mind and just think of their still odd appearance a mutation kinda like how a splicer is but in a good way bye


End file.
